Akuto Nara
'Approval:' 11/28/16 38 feats (9 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Akuto is the farthest thing from shy. She is energetic and loves to be around people, though she's gotten in trouble more than once for telling someone exactly what's on her mind. Despite her up front and forward personality she's a likable person and kind to most people. Some might call her a ditz, but she will assure you that isn't the case. She just... finds a lot of things very interesting. Yes, that's it! She has a few odd quirks from growing up on the streets on Ame, the most prominent among these is a natural tendency to pick pocket things, especially food and books. Oh yes, she loves to learn things! So she's quite happy when she pilfers a book. Books about food are the best, she has one tucked away inside her bag with the four other precious books she owns. One day she hopes to procure a book that will teach her how to read. She also has a need to meticulously groom herself now that she has time to care about what she looks like. She recently learned that she was some monstrous fabricated killing machine, so that's not good. It might have messed with her mental state a bit and made her a tad prone to violently snap at people. But I mean, she's nice if you are, that's all that matters, right? 'Stats(Total:323)' Strength: 13 ' '''Speed: 42 ' 'Chakra Levels: 30 ' 'Chakra Control: 41 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 200 + 100 yin seal Banked: 2 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Shadow Manipulation ' '''Genin 2: Sealing Specialist ' 'Chunin: Summoning Contract, Kyodaija ' 'Jonin: White Snake Techniques ' 'S-Rank: Sage Mode ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 38 Banked feats: 9 'Sage Mode (6)' #'Aspect of The Serpent-' Akuto collects her nature energy and takes on the appearance of a snake with scales and narrow eyes, mild darkness clings about her person. (40 CP per round, +8 full speed, +8 partial to reaction/dodge) #'Free supercharge-' his is the trademark of SM. Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to (10* the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode). This means that If you have invested 40 NCP in a jutsu, and have 5 feats invested in SM you may cast the jutsu as a 90 CP jutsu for no additional costs. Remember this only happens once per turn! you may not normally supercharge a jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60 but cannot exceed the user's own ability to supercharge jutsu. The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. #'Creature of the hunt -' To better hunt her prey akuto has tapped into the natural stealthiness of the snake and learned to mask her chakra entirely. CP to apply, lasts untill hit #'monsterification -' Ankoku is much stronger when summoned with NCP! # SM sensing- 'While in SM the user can feel the presence of chakra. He/she can tell where people are just by their chakra source, and the user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with. # '''summon fusion-' Ankoku fuses with Akuto near Akuto's lower back, meaning Ankoku is basically a vicious and huge tail that tries to eat people :D! This has two advantages, one, the summon no longer looses CP every round it is out, and the cost of SM will be lowered by 10. 'Other (7)-' #Stat Boosts(5) #(2) Shadow Clone Jutsu-''' Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. This is a mastered version of shadow clone creation, and as a result has far more durable clones. The clones only dissipate if they are mortally wounded. As a second bonus the user can transfer chakra to the clones, though this is a one way process, he can never take CP from a clone. (divides chakra evenly into clones, minimum 50 CP per clone) 'Shadow Manipulation (2)-' # Shadow Stitching- ''' This technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them (OUCH!). CP to activate, 20 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. # '''Shadow channel: The user may efficiently channel chakra through their own shadow, and shadow jutsu. This allows for some sick combo moves like channeling Chidori through the shadow imitation link that connects the user and victim. #'Imperfect Black Lily' The user of this jutsu gathers surrounding shadows into ,any large tendrils and uses them to impale any targets around him/her. This technique is similar to shadow stitching, however cannot be maintained for longer than a second or two due to the large focus required to maintain so many tendrils. This means the jutsu cannot be used to bind or restrain, but does offer an effective medium for using shadow channel. 40 CP. 'Sealing Specialist (6)-' #'(3)Yin Seal-' Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a snake shaped tattoo that wraps up Akuto's arm . The seal can be activated by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 100 for 3 feats) #'Seal: Explosion -' An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. It damages all within a 10 foot/10 CP radius, functioning much like a paperbomb. (40 CP) #'Five Elements Seal:' Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. (40 CP to seal 60 CP of opponent) #'Chakra Chains-' - After activating the jutsu, a seal on the user's chest sends out 4 chains to bind a target a short distance away. The longer the chains, the weaker the hold. The shorter the chains, the stronger the hold. Each chain can be 20 feet in length but individual chains can be sacrificed for an additional 10 feet each (1 long chain is 90 feet) as well as strengthening the other chains. (10 CP, 5 CP upkeep) 'Summoning (4)-' #'Ankoku, agent of death-' This feat allows the summon of Ankoku, a rather large and extremely powerful snake. Ankoku is a python from the realm of spirits, she is blessed with both incredible strength and a deadly venom. :Strength- 45 :Speed- 1 :Chakra Control- 13 :Endurance- 8 :Chakra points- 41 Monsterification: :Strength- 50 :Speed- 1 :Chakra Control- 13 :Endurance- 19 :Chakra points- 41 :Cursed Bite-''' Ankoku's bite is lethal, delivering a fast acting and devastating Hemotoxin. The venom begins acting within seconds of the bite, destroying red blood cells within the body, preventing blood clotting, and destroying tissues. The venom is quick to spread to organs and muscles where tissue deterioration begins. While Ankoku would prefer her venom to deliver a slow and painful death, many victims are killed within seconds of the bite. (40 CP, applies a -12 Endurance debuff) :'''stat up +40 SP :get big feat, +5 str and endurance : White Snake Techniques (3) #'Immortal Perfection-' This is the most iconic feature of the white snake techniques. The user has subjected their body, or has been subjected to for more unfortunate ninja, rigorous experimentation that eliminates the need for many vital parts of the human body. Calling them human is actually a rather large stretch, rather they are a parasite who lives within the bodies of defeated enemies. The users true form is in the likeness of a large snake composed of many smaller snakes. # Many Snake Hands-''' The user is able to launch an assault of many small snakes that bite and latch on to an opponent. The snakes do damage as well as work to restrain an opponent if several snakes bit them. The snakes become larger and more numerous as the user invests more CP into the technique. 20 CP # 'body replacement-' The last resort feat that the user of these techniques may use if his/her body, or that of its host, has been damaged beyond the point of repair. The user sheds their skin much like a snake, re-birthing a significantly less damaged, or completely fine individual. 2x the CP invested in the technique. 40 CP '''Equipment *(3 EP) Blood increasing pill *(6 EP) Two Military Rations Pill *(3 EP) two smoke bombs *(8 EP) one 40 CP explosive tag 'Ryo : 112,100 ' * Ryo earned: 132,000 * Note: restarted at 120 QP ::*body guard duty (+10,000 from Shink-san) ::*22,100 transfered back from Shink after Akuto was restarted * Ryo Spent: 34,000 ::* 2 blood increasing pills (6,000) ::* 20,000 feat change ::* 5000 on amulet of genjutsu resist ::* 3000 on CP pill ::* 40,000 transferred to shink ::* 20,000 feat change from CP drain to yin seal feat 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Banked: 2' *'Spent: 280' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 3 ' Akuto's S-rank 4QP on 2/23/14 Carnival Adventures 4 QP on 1/3/15 Sound Interception 4 QP on 2/1/15 Mind Control Temple 4 QP on 12/27/15 '''A-Rank: 10 ' Teamwork Retreat 4 QP on 12/1/13 Jonin RU 4 QP on 1/7/14 The Blue and Red Monks 4 QP on 1/17/14 Akuto's Super Special Awesome S-Rank 4 QP on 1/24/14 Portal 4 QP on 2/15/14 Pockets 4 QP on 3/29/2014 Lost Cat 4 QP on 9/14/14 Kai's S-Rank 4 QP on 11/22/14 Plants Are Friends, Not Experimentations 4 QP on 12/22/2014 A Temple 4 QP on 12/31/2014 Missing Ninja in the Hidey Hole!!!! 4 QP on 12/20/15 Taking Care Of A Pest Problem 3 QP on 1/3/16 Plots and Treachery 4 QP on 1/24/16 Non-Hostage Situation 4 QP on 2/2/16 'B-Rank: 5 ' The Genin Games 4 QP on 12/5/13 Aphrodite Laughs 4 QP on 12/29/13 Creepy Shack 4 QP on 2/23/14 Babysitting? 3 QP on 8/23/14 Akuto's Final S-Rank Mission 2 QP on 9/09/14 Drug Ring Part One 4 QP on 11/22/14 Ghast's Cursed Game 4 QP on 12/7/14 Crossroads Meeting 3 QP on 11/30/15 Festival of blossoming explosions 4 QP on 6/23/16 'C-Rank: 3 ' Oni fire party! 4 QP on 11/27/13 The Red Fang 4 QP on 12/2/13 Uncle Ben! 2 QP on 1/4/14 'Role Plays: 8 ' A Day Out 11/14/13 Enter: Brock! 2 QP on 12/9/13 The letter pII 1/25/14 Tick tock 3QP on 2/1-2/3 2014 Konoha Council Meeting 3 QP on 2/12-2/14 2014 Konoha Council Meeting 1 QP on 1/17/14 M-murder 2 QP on 3/18/14 To the land of my Creation 2 QP on a long time ago Approaching the Gates of Konaha 2 QP on 11/16/12 Blossoms in a Pond 3 QP on 11/15/15 Inside the Mind of a Monster 4 QP on 11/17/15 A day in Kumo 1 QP on 11/20 Sank's Field 1 QP sometime in late December early January 2015/2016 Next steps 1 QP on 1/3/16 Face to Face with Raki 7 QP on 1/30/16 To Iwa 3 QP on 2/13/16 Meeting the mizukage2 QP on 3/25/16 Swordsman sparring 4 QP on 3/25/16 A day for travel and shopping 3 QP on 4/30/16 Traveling with Shinobu 4 QP on 5/21/16 Playing with bugs 3 QP on 6/15/16 'Raids: 2 ' TH3SP00K13STR41DT00 4 QP on 11/4/13 Oni Lord Tharaxius 5 QP on 11/17/13 'Overseen: 24 ' Fleshbags 3 QP on 11/15/13 Asimilon the all Knowing 3 QP on 11/29/13 Last Whisper 4 QP on 12/30/13 Liege Lord Balen 4 QP on 1/3/14 Bandit Trouble 4 QP on 1/6/14 The Letter 4 QP on 1/7/14 Madness Descends 2 QP on 1/18/14 Shuriyko's Return 4 QP on 1/18/14 There Were Some Bandits 2 QP on 1/19/14 Pickin' up the Chicks 4 QP on 1/26/14 Not so Secret Secret Tower 4 QP on 2/8/14 Even the Odds 2QP on 2/23/14 The Enlightened Trap 4 QP on 3/30/14 Xaren the Statue 4 QP on 3 week mishun OP Heartless thieves 4 QP on 8/25/14 Kokatsu's Kage Arc: Act One 3 QP on 9/9/14 Nom Nom Nom: Face/Rock Man 4 QP on 9/17/14 Hunt for the britches/birches/bitches 4 QP on 9/21/14 Sariel's Goons 4 QP on 10/7/14 The map leading to the map leading to the treasure? 4 QP on 10/22/14 An eternal wish to die 4 QP on 11/26/15 Caravan on an Icy Road 4 QP on 12/2/15 Sandy Claws and His Bear Troubles 4 QP on 12/23/15 A place for everything and everything out of place 4 QP on 1/15/16 Shia the Buff 4 QP on 6/3/16 Festival of blossoming explosions 4 QP on 6/23/16 The phoenix rises4 QP on 8/18/16 Vanishing Merchants4 QP on 8/31/16 Vanishing merchants part 24 QP on 9/5/16 '''History and Story oh no all fuzzles, pls halp me S-rank Ark. pls. pls. Category:Character Category:Amegakure